


Mine

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/F, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Vampire Bites, enchanted strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: Just plain filth...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as a celebration of over 800 kudos on my main work, I present you this smut! It's only that and nothing else. You should prolly read 'There's no blood like yours' to understand their dynamics and the world they live in. If you however dont care for that and just want the juice, feel free to proceed.
> 
> Also know that I struggled with writing smut for months now. I think I still struggle, but my beta said I should upload this so blame her! Kidding, she's a doll and doesnt deserve any hate. Put it all on me.
> 
> As always, big thanks to her for having a look! And encouraging me. Preach Nails243 everyone!

“Bella, you can’t just kill left and right,” Hermione sighed and hung her cloak. Bellatrix apparated them to the castle after their little argument at the pub.

“But I really wanted to,” the vampire pouted.

“I know, you lunatic,” the girl smiled and kissed those pouty lips. “I want many things, but it doesn’t mean I’ll get to do them.”

“But she gave you a nasty look!”

“I don’t think that was a nasty look, Bella,” she grinned.

“She was undressing you with her eyes!” the vampire growled.

“You do that all the time and I don’t call it nasty,” Hermione chuckled. “I call it sexy,” she whispered.

“You know what I think?” Bellatrix smirked. “I think that you wanted to kill her just as much as I did, but since you know that every time you forbid me to do that, I _need_ to take the frustration out on someone else,” she cooed.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” she replied and blushed, arousal rushing through her body from the things that were about to happen.

“Oh?” the vampire smirked. “I can smell you, pet,” she said in a low voice and before the girl could even reply, she performed her favorite spell. Hermione found herself in their bedroom, tied up and absolutely naked.

This always happened when Bella got frustrated and she loved every second of it.

Her legs were spread, hands tied behind her back, face buried in the pillows and her ass was in the air. She couldn’t move. The ropes were biting into her skin and she shuddered just from that sensation.

Bellatrix entered the bedroom and moaned at the sight. _So helpless_.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” she said nonchalantly, as if she didn’t put Hermione into this position just seconds ago, and made her way to bed.

“Bella,” the girl moaned her name.

“That’s right. Good old me,” the vampire cackled. She touched peachy skin and her fangs extended of their own volition. Hermione shuddered again just at the sound of that. It became her favorite sound only few days after the first bite.

“Bite me,” she moaned and opened her eyes. Bellatrix was always shocked at the amount of desire and _need_ in them.

“Hmmm, all in good time,” she gave her a toothy grin. She wanted the girl to beg.

“No no, now, Bella. Now. Please.”

“Is that what you want, sweet-thing?” she said it in the lowest tone, her breathing becoming shallow.

Hermine nodded frantically, closing her eyes again.

“Words, pet,” the vampire cooed and caressed the witch’s skin with her hand.

“Please, please, please,” the girl chanted.

“Don’t you want to orgasm instead, hmmm?” she teased. The vampire just loved hearing the priorities of her soulmate. Orgasm came second. Bite first.

“No. Bite, please.”

Bellatrix conditioned her pet so well. Hermione _begged_ desperately. And oh, how she _loved_ when they begged. It was doing things to her core…

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely,” she kissed the girl between her shoulder blades and removed all her hair from her neck. “How much you want it to hurt, pet?” she asked. She was in control of that. It could hurt only a little or a lot. And sometimes her perfect girl wanted the less gentle way.

“Medium,” she breathed out.

“Medium it is then,” she whispered into her ear, moved to her neck and bit down. They both moaned. The vampire knew by now that she would never tire of the taste and Hermione understood by now that she would always want to be bitten by her vampire. It did hurt, but not too much. It was a medium pain. Just as she wished.

She sobbed when Bellatrix retreated, immediately missing the fangs in her flesh.

“No, not yet. _More_ , Bella. Please!”

“So greedy,” the vampire tsked. She had other plans with the body presented to her. She left Hermione’s side and kneeled behind her instead, admiring the view once again. _So open._ “You’re dripping, pet,” she groaned in pleasure. “That,” she ran her fingers through wet folds to prove her point, “was not there when I came in here. Did you enjoy the bite this much, sweet-thing?”

Hermione nodded a choked out: “Yes! Again, please.”

“I said no!” Bellatrix scolded and spanked her. It was hard enough to resist. She didn’t need the pleas. She had a plan and while it contained bites, it was not on the table yet.

The vampire undressed herself with magic and trailed the tip of her wand over the girl’s body from her shoulders down her spine.

Hermione whimpered, still high from the bite. They both knew Bellatrix could do many vile things with that piece of wood, but they also knew that she wouldn’t. The thrill was there nevertheless, though.

Hermione’s breath hitched when Bellatrix reached her ass with the wand and continued even further south to her clit. The vampire stroked it, teased it with the tip of her wand, enchanting it so it vibrated. Hermione groaned and her hips started to buck. She couldn’t move much in her position, though.

“Ass up, pet,” the older witch warned. She knew the girl’s walls were clenching around nothing and she decided to change that. She fought the urge to bite her again and instead plunged two fingers into the wet channel, making sure her claws weren’t dangerous and started to pump.

“Fuck,” the younger witch moaned. She was becoming incredibly flustered and her orgasm was approaching rather fast.

Bellatrix sped up, increasing the vibrations on Hermione’s clit and magically pinched both of her nipples. She was rewarded with even more wetness coating her fingers and the girl’s body spasming while screaming in pleasure, orgasm washing over her.

Satisfied with her work, she summoned the harness and black dildo she bought recently. It was rather big in both length and thickness, but she knew Hermione could take it. Of course, before entering her, the vampire enchanted it so she would feel everything. Every spasm, every grip of muscles around her phallus.

“Bella?” the girl asked when she found her voice again.

“Hmmm?”

“Won’t you release me? I mean, bite me and then release me.”

“But we’ve just started, pet.”

“What?” the girl swallowed and tried to turn her head, but to no avail. Her head was supporting the rest of the body, she couldn’t move it. “I don’t think I can take much more.”

“Oh, you can. And you will,” Bellatrix replied matter-of-factly. She placed the tip of her cock to Hermione’s soaking entrance and gripped her hip with one hand to steady her. “Now, it’s a bit bigger than you’re used to, but I know how much you love pain, sweet-thing. Plus, it will only hurt until it doesn’t,” she said with a voice full of desire and pushed all the way in, burying the toy up to the hilt.

Hermione groaned. It stretched her to the fullest of her capability. It burned a little. Okay, a more than a little. She started to panic.

“Breathe, little one. Just breathe and trust me,” the vampire leaned down to whisper into her ear and to give her a sense of security. Then she moved her hips, pulling out a little before pushing back in.

She felt it was a tight fit. The enchanted cock was gripped almost painfully by the velvet walls. “Breathe and relax,” she instructed and moved again. Of course, she didn’t have to bury the toy in the girl all at once, but she wasn’t known for being patient. The vampire kissed the girl’s neck where she previously bit her and started to move, setting a slow pace at first. She then traced her hand to the young witch’s clit and stroked it. Hermione cried out in pleasure. After few more strokes the pain did transform into pleasure just as the raven-haired witch said and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips.

“Atta, pet,” Bellatrix cooed and lifted herself to a kneeling position again. Of course, she would stop if the pain overrode the pleasure, but she knew what her soulmate could and couldn’t take. Bigger than this would be a problem, but that’s why she bought this one. It was the perfect size for _dominating_ the girl and establishing _ownership._

She sat a merciless pace, pounding into her as if there was no tomorrow. And Hermione thought that there probably won’t be for her because she will definitely die when she finally cums. Bellatrix gripped the girl’s hips, nails digging into skin and drawing blood. She groaned. The _need_ to bite her again was becoming overwhelming. She would wait a little, though. She would bite her just when the girl was at the edge.

And that was approaching fast. Both were panting hard, Hermione moaning in pleasure. Feeling the nails pierce her skin did things to her core that just multiplied by the constant pounding. She was glad that Bella always enchanted the toy so she could orgasm too, because if she didn’t, she could fuck her for hours. She didn’t get tired if she fed from her, she didn’t know muscle pain. Hermione was sure that would be her undoing.

The girl was a panting mess as it was, literally crying in pleasure, enjoying the feel of the ropes around several places on her body AND her vampire pounding into her. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to take this for hours without losing her mind.

And Bellatrix decided that Hermione didn’t have enough marks. That her ownership of the girl was not visible enough so she trailed her nails from the top of her shoulders down to her ass, scratching, drawing blood.

The smell of blood assaulted her senses once again, her fangs were extended, the _hunger_ almost unbearable. And the girl moaned because she really did like pain. It brought her to the edge alongside Bellatrix. This is when she would bite her. She gave her few more strokes and the last push was extremely hard, earning a yelp from the young witch. She then stayed buried deep within her and bit down between her shoulder blades. There was no way she could be pounding into her while drinking from her. _That_ would be dangerous.

The bite sent Hermione over the edge. She came hard, and the fact Bellatrix was still suckling her blood and slightly moving to prolong the orgasm made her cum again. She didn’t know her own name at the moment. She just knew Bella’s.

And the vampire growled into the bite with her own release. Feeling the girl spasm around her and feeling _everything_ in the blood she was still drinking just sent her over the edge. As it always did, even when she wasn’t pounding into her with enchanted cock.

She really wanted to prove a point here today, though.

“You’re mine,” she stated when she retreated from the vein.

“I am,” Hermione nodded.

“Say it.”

“I am yours,” the girl panted, her body still twitching.

“Mine,” Bellatrix nodded and slowly pulled out of her. She then lifted herself up to admire her work. Hermione protested quietly, but didn’t have the energy to say anything too loud when the adrenalin left her body. “I’ll be right back with you, sweet-thing,” the vampire reassured.

Bellatrix released her from the ropes and watched as her body collapsed while getting rid of the strap-on.

Hermione had two bite marks, five blood-red lines across her back from her nails, bruises from where she gripped her hips and little wounds in the half moon shape where the nails pierced her skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful like this.

“Bella,” she breathed out. Hermione wasn’t able to say much more, but the vampire knew what she wanted. Needed.

“I’m here, little one,” she laid down, taking the girl in her arms. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked for good measure. She hadn’t felt anything in particular through the bond, only the slight glimpse of panic.

The girl shook her head.

“Do you want me to heal you?” she asked. Obviously, the vampire didn’t want to. The older witch placed those marks there for a reason, but if they hurt, she would heal them.

The younger witch shook her head again.

“Okay, drink some water,” she instructed and summoned a bottle. “Do you need anything else, sweet-thing?” she asked and stroked the naked body with her hand.

The girl nodded.

“Let me guess, you want me to bite you, hmm?” the vampire chuckled.

She received a nod again.

“We’ve been through this, little one. I drank enough of your blood as it is. You’re exhausted and overwhelmed from everything. You only need to sleep now,” she said and kissed her cheek.

And then the girl pouted.

“I’ll bite you again tomorrow. First thing in the morning.”

“Promise?” she whispered.

“Promise.”


End file.
